


【周黄】Binge

by qianquanmoshi



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianquanmoshi/pseuds/qianquanmoshi





	【周黄】Binge

Binge

 

周泽楷是在睡梦中被袭击的。

 

那会儿他恰好梦见一些湿漉漉黏糊糊的画面。他和黄少天经常做的，大汗淋漓而且放肆纠缠的事。梦里的喘息与水声近在耳畔般清晰，连触感都是亦真亦幻的：吮吻黄少天嘴唇的感觉，抚摸他光洁双腿的感觉，阴茎被细长的五指包住了挑逗套弄，最后如愿以偿埋进温热紧窒之地的.........

 

他蓦地睁开眼睛。

 

喘息，水声，猫一样撩人的呻吟。汗水蜿蜒的纹路，体液残留的痕迹。一切一切，在逐渐苏醒的当下无比确切地纷至沓来。屋里没开灯，坐在自己胯部的黄少天看上去是一团诡艳的暗影。他上面的嘴正迷乱地发出低吟，下方的小嘴同样不得闲暇，正含住了周泽楷性器的顶端，一点一点蠕动着往里吞吃。

 

诚然刚刚睡醒的脑袋尚且迷糊，此情此景却卓有成效地刺激周泽楷立刻打起了精神。后知后觉的快感冲上大脑，他来不及张嘴说话就先满足地喟叹了一口。

 

黄少天轻轻一笑，缓缓摆动腰肢以便把那根硬挺的玩意儿更好地吃进去。他动得艰难，上半身即便蓄满了力依旧摇摇欲坠。周泽楷下意识扶住他细韧的侧腰，些微茫然地想黄少天是什么时候把自己弄得这么硬的？

 

“醒了？”终于坐到底部，黄少天哑着嗓子，挑起眉毛看他。

“嗯。”周泽楷捏了捏他的腰，相当言简意赅：“动。”

 

连睡个觉都被占了便宜。黄少天想玩骑乘，怎么能不由着他来。上方的人开始生涩但是大胆地上下起伏，仰起脖子任由周泽楷把他宽松的衬衣推到胸口，在乳头腰腹又掐又捏。那只手一路向下，忽然摸到什么不寻常的东西。周泽楷微微睁大眼睛，轻轻“咦”了一声。

 

垂在自己小腹上的布料，之前没有注意。如今一看，竟是一条........短裙？

黄少天穿着一条，短裙。

 

纯白颜色，同他上身衣襟大敞的黑色衬衫相得益彰。黄少天内里一丝不挂，清纯的裙摆遮掩的是异常火热而黏腻的交合。

 

裙子很短，因为跨坐的姿势而堪堪遮到大腿根。两条细白的长腿半遮半掩地暴露其外，却比平时不着寸缕时候更加惹人起兴。周泽楷勾起嘴角，掀开裙摆把手探了进去，抚摸着黄少天硬得流水的性器。

 

“哪里搞来的？”

 

他语气好整以暇，黄少天却因为阴茎被抚慰的快感而倒抽一口凉气。下身吞吐的动作有些难以为继，他脱力般俯下身来趴在周泽楷身上。

 

他嘴唇鲜红欲滴，吐出的气息又湿又热：“我表妹。网上买的不合适，扔给我了。”

周泽楷小幅度挺着腰，自下而上一记记撞击着他，黄少天把头扭过去大口喘气。却还要被周泽楷拷问：“为什么给你？”

 

“啊......因为、因为她以为我有.....呃、女朋友.......”

 

“可惜。”周泽楷眉眼弯弯地做出评价，搂住软成一滩水的黄少天翻了个身将他压在身下。黄少天的两腿被架在肩膀上，整个后方门户大开，毫无招架之力地承受着周泽楷大力的抽插。

 

粗硕的阴茎蹂躏着艳红的肉穴，刺入抽出的动作之间裙摆颤巍巍地摇晃。周泽楷凑过去吻他，堵住他弥漫上泣音的呻吟。

 

“你穿，很合适。”

 

黄少天被吻得满脸通红，抗议似的从胸腔挤出破碎气音：“唔.........”

 

舌尖被重重吮了一口，周泽楷满意地抬起脸来。俊美的五官被情欲蒸腾得性感又危险，短暂的停顿之后下身猛兽般长驱直入。敏感点被暴戾地碾过，快感惊涛骇浪般拍击着大脑，黄少天无法自控地尖叫出声。

 

“慢、慢点........”

 

被侵犯的力度和速度都有点超出预期，他徒劳地搂过周泽楷的脖子讨好地舔吻他形状优美的耳廓哀哀告饶。然而意外乖顺的姿态只能招来更加凶猛的操干。周泽楷汗津津的手在腿根色情地逡巡，间或发狠地揉捏着粉白的臀尖。

 

他听见他的粗喘。那些简短但是下流的话语催生着更加激烈和放荡的快感。

 

“裙子很短。”

“腿，很白，很滑。”

“屁股都遮不住.......”

“你说，要是你穿着这个出去。”

“是不是我只要撩起一点点，就能很方便地干你？”

 

“呜........”羞耻感和隐秘的兴奋感夹击大脑，黄少天哆哆嗦嗦地流着生理性泪水，随着周泽楷一轮疾骤的抽插而射了出来。白浊溅在两人小腹之间，沾到了裙子上。周泽楷慢条斯理地把射到别处的精液抹上裙摆。

 

“很方便。你看，都是白色的。”

 

黄少天浑身一抖。高潮的感觉还未消退，周泽楷的肉刃依旧滚烫地深陷体内，不待多时又深深浅浅地鞭挞起来。他拒绝去看裙子已经被弄脏到什么地步，而下一秒猛然发觉浓稠的液体正抹上自己的屁股。

 

“喂你做什.......”

 

臀尖被狠狠捏了一把，他又羞又怒登时没了声音。周泽楷的口气满满都是恶劣的无辜：“这里，也是白色的呀。”

 

“变态.......”他只来得及面红耳赤地发出这一句指控，立刻又被周泽楷濒临极点的快速冲撞卷进欲望沸滚的漩涡里。今天穿上裙子之后似乎搞得周泽楷特别兴奋，连折磨他都比平时要久。阴茎嵌在体内勃勃的跳动像压迫着心脏，几个又深又重的戳刺之后大量热液喷涌出来。

 

这下他从里到外都变得糟透了。周泽楷心满意足地拔出阴茎，小穴流出的精液洇湿了裙子。黄少天眼角绯红一片脸颊泪痕未消，一副被欺负得有气无力的模样看得人心头不自觉又是一跳。

 

周泽楷柔情无限地去吻他。调戏不成反被折磨的人哼哼唧唧地勾着他的舌头，转而粲然一笑。眼睛里水光氤氲，亮得惊心动魄。

 

黄少天跃跃欲试地舔舔嘴唇：

 

“下次玩什么呢？”

 

Fin


End file.
